Under The Stars
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Here was where Lilly felt safe. In the park, on a hill, under the starry night sky, wrapped up in Carley's blanket with the girl holding onto her. Here is where she belonged. Where she fit.


**A/N: Ayy my first attempt at using a character other than Lee or Clementine. Also my first (uploaded) attempt at Carlilly. This is a teenage AU with slight deviation from the characterization seen in-game because they're teenager and no zombies to strain them and twist their personalities further out of stress and wish to survive. c: Either way, I hope this is good and happy and you all like it. Thank you.**

* * *

Their usual spot. On top of a hill, in the park, in the middle of the night. Lilly smiled, plopping down in the grass and falling onto her back, arms and legs stretched out, eyes closed and a smile on her face. The cool, summer night breeze felt nice on her skin. She was glad she'd chosen to wear a tank top out tonight. Soon, Carley would show up and they'd be able to talk for a little while in peace, away from Lilly's dad.

"Why are you always out here before I am?" the familiar voice asked a little harshly compared to the usual tone of the owner. Lilly stared up at Carley, her smile growing at the sight of the girl's short black hair and beautiful eyes. "Lilly, I swear to god, you're going to get in a huge amount of trouble if your dad catches you sneaking out." Sitting down next to Lilly - who was starting to sit up, her hair a little messy - Carley sighed. "I don't want you getting into trouble, alright? You're dad's a big enough dick as it is, without you getting on his bad side."

Lilly shrugged. "Oh fucking well. If I want to sneak out and see you, he can't stop me. You're my..." the girl paused awkwardly, turning her head and looking at Carley, her words suddenly catching in her throat. In all actuality, they hadn't exactly decided what to call each other. Shaking the awkward feeling - but unable to get rid of the blush that was beginning to take over her face - Lilly continued speaking. "You're my friend and I'll break every rule to see you." Her voice was so soft that Carley had to strain to hear her final words.

It was now that Lilly noticed Carley had her backpack with her. She began to open her mouth to question why Carley had brought that bag with her, but was silenced when the small girl pulled a blanket out of it and set the bag off to the side. Without any hesitation, Lilly scooted closer to Carley, who tossed one side of the blanket over Lilly, wrapping the other end around herself. Lilly held onto her end, wrapping it around herself and smiling.

Of course Carley thought to bring a blanket. It wasn't cold, but Carley always liked having any reason to be close to Lilly, as she had said multiple times before when they were alone together, and stargazing under a blanket was a very good reason to hold onto Lilly as if she were clinging to safety in a hopeless reality. The two girls laid back, Carley holding onto Lilly, one arm lazily wrapped around the thin girl's waist. Carley rested her head on Lilly's chest, Lilly's free arm laying gently on her side, her hand on her stomach.

Here was where Lilly felt safe. In the park, on a hill, under the starry night sky, wrapped up in Carley's blanket with the girl holding onto her. Here is where she belonged. Where she fit. She knew she belonged with Carley since day one. And every night that passed, every night like this they spent together, just solidified her belief. She was almost sure Carley felt the same away about them.

"Lilly...do you think...we'll always be in each other's lives?" Carley asked suddenly, more serious than Lilly had ever heard her before.

"Possibly," Lilly answered quickly, not even needing to think about it. "Most likely...I mean...I sure as hell wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." _I feel complete lying here. With you._

Carley sighed softly. "Sometimes I wonder..." she said softly. Lilly didn't respond, assuming that Carley hadn't meant to be heard, much less expected a response in any way. She just stared up at the stars, counting them, connecting them to make shapes in the sky. Things she normally did when she was with Carley, just enjoying their time together.

The kiss came as a surprise. Carley had moved and kissed Lilly before she could respond. The shorter girl moved back, leaving Lilly staring at the sky, alone, and shocked. Apologies came out rushed and slurred together, Carley stuttering and stammering, her face bright red, eyes focused anywhere but the girl who had finally reacted and sat up.

"Did you...just..._kiss_ me?" Lilly asked, a little confused. Carley nodded her head slowly, embarrassed. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I just...sometimes I wonder...what it'd be like to hold your hand...to kiss you...to be your girlfriend...and I just couldn't stop myself," Carley whispered, looking down at the grass. "I know we've established that we like each other, and that it should end there...but...dammit..."

Crawling on all fours, Lilly moved closer to Carley, not bothering to move the blanket so they could be together underneath it again. Her lips tingled from the brush of Carley's lips and she tasted a little remainder of strawberry chap stick every time she licked her lips. To be honest, it was now or never. Lilly held one of Carley's shoulders with her hand, leaning in and kissing her. It was Carley's turn to be confused, but she didn't try to pull away. Instead, she took Lilly's free hand, intertwining their fingers.

When they parted, Carley was smiling. Lilly just stared at Carley, so many things rushing through her head. There was so much she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to. Finally, she started to speak.

"Carley, I...shit...Carley, do you want to...um..." This was never something Lilly was good at. Communication was probably the thing she was the _worst_ at. She took a deep breath and forced the words out, closing her eyes so she would have to look at Carley while she said it. "Carley, will you be my girlfriend?"

Night after night, the two girls met. Lilly snuck out every single night to be with Carley, even if it was only for a few short hours. Lilly risked getting in trouble to be with Carley at all. Every night, Carley brought the same bag, the same blanket, to the same spot, and they'd stare at the stars together. They fit together almost perfectly.

Lilly expected a no. She expected Carley to get angry and yell at her that she always asked the stupidest questions that could ever be thought of. She expected Carley to walk away, stuffing her blanket in her bag. Despite Carley's reaction to the kiss, Lilly expected the most negative reaction Carley could give.

"Yes," Carley said. Lilly was almost as shocked by the answer as Carley was by the first kiss. Even though she herself had initiated it. The expression on Lilly's face - her mouth open slightly, her eyes wide, her cheeks bright red, even in the night, her blush was obvious - made Carley giggle. "Did you expect me to say no?"

"No - I mean uhhh yes. No. Maybe," Lilly mumbled. "Fuck...Carley, I didn't expect you to answer me so quickly and confidently. _Shit_. You make me feel like I'm awkward and shy." Lilly blinked a few times, staring at Carley. With a confused expression, she glanced down at her watch, squinting so she could read the time. "Fuck! I have to go. Dad's gonna wake up and see I'm gone - fuck! I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble." Carley giggled at Lilly's sudden change in tone and seriousness.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe how quickly two hours passed. But it was believable, since the sky was beginning to lighten from black to grey. Carley stood up and shoved her blanket in her bag, glancing up to see Lilly running off towards her home. It was funny.

She hadn't even said goodbye.


End file.
